beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximals
The Maximals are a heroic race of Transformers and the descendant of the Autobots who have fought against the band of Predacons in the Beast Wars. When Maximals take on a beast mode, they tend to be mammals, birds or fish, although this is not a hard-and-fast rule. Maximal Members * Optimus Primal - (Leader) * Rhinox - (Sub-Commander) * Rattrap - (Demolitions Expert) * Cheetor - (Jungle Patrol Scout) * Dinobot - (Combat Specialist) * Tigatron - (Reconnaissance) * Airazor - (Air Reconnaissance) * Silverbolt - (Aerial Assault and Reconnaissance) * Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist/Saboteur) * Depth Charge - (Water Security Officer) * Tigerhawk - (Vok Emissary) Artwork Maximals *Rodimus Primal (Co-Leader) * Jetfire - (Air Guardian) * Nightscream - (Night Swordsman) * Roadkill (Combat Reconnaissance) * Waverider - (Sea Warrior) * Warpath - (Desert Combat) * Cosmos - (Sky Warrior) * Gears - (Rainforest Patrol) * Seaspray - (Underwater Reconnaissance) * Star Saber (BW) - (Ocean Reconnaissance) * Tracks - (Sky Reconnaissance) * Powerglide - (Crow Panther Valley specialist) * Blindmole - (Underground Reconnaissance) * Hound - (Gunner) * Catilla - (Jungle Enforcer Tigatron's Cousin) * Flyflight - (Inventor) * Bumblebeast - (Guardian of Bee Grasslands) * Crosshairs - (Member of the Stampy's Operational Superbotss S.O.S.) * Chamaximal - (He who mixes up words) * Jazz - (Member of Team Heinrad) * Ratchet - (The so-called "Manatee Medic") * Jolt (Maximal surgery) * Badgerdigger - (Studies) * Drift - (Former Predacon Deadlock) * Topspin - (Wrecker) * Roadbuster - (Wrecker) * Anteatron - (Wrecker) * Hippopotamax - (Wrecker) * Zebrax - (Wrecker) * Leadfoot (BW) - (Wrecker) * Whirl - (Wrecker) * Twin Twist (BW) - (Wrecker) * Rack n' Ruin (BW) - (Conjoined Wrecker) * Trailbreaker - (Breaker of the Fourth Wall) * Red Alert - (Doctor) * Deepsheep - (Sniper) * Brawn- (Gunner) * Slag - (Combat Specialist) * Swoop - (Sky Warrior) * Snarl - (Combat Reconnaissance) * Sludge - (Weapon Specialist) * Scorn - (Three-spined Maximal) * Slash - (Slashing-blade Maximal) * Grimstone - (Maximal Brawler) * Paddles - (Underwater Attack) * Dolphinus (Guardian of Delphinus) * Beachcomber - (Happy-go-lucky Maximal Scholar) * Cockle - (Rockstar) * Dragon Brothers - (Swordsmen) * Grapple - (Warrior) * Blurr (BW) - (Fast Learner and Cheetor's friend) * Springer (BW) - (Triple Changer) * Scoop - (Builder) * Punch - (Centipede Warrior who tricks Predacons into thinking he is Counterpunch) * Windcharger - (He who has magnetic powers) * Alpha Trion - (Primal's teacher) * Elita-1 - (Primal's Gorilla-transforming wife) * Wheeljack - (Friend of many Maximals) * Otterbot - (Cute Maximal Hero) * Foxpaw - (Thief and Hero) * Turtlefire - (Strong mace-weilder) * Smokescreen - (Grizzly bear-transforming electrician) * Bluestreak - (Platypus-transforming engineer, sometimes friends with Roadkill and Dolphinus) * Huffer - (Postbot who brings in mail every Avalanchemas day) * Peacemaker - (Dove-transforming Maximal priest) * Crower - (Cowardly Bravery Maximal Crow, who fearless that human poachers like Phineas Grouch are coming) * Mirage (BW) - (A Maximal who is able to become invisible) * Skids (BW) - (Member of A.N.T.L.E.R.) * Mudflap (BW) - (Member of A.N.T.L.E.R.) * Perceptor (BW) - (Scientist) * Guzzle (BW) - (Weapon Specialist) * Powermeerkat - (Digger and Razorbeast's friend) * Hedgehoger - (Chespin-color schemed Spiked Warrior) * Kick-Off - (Boxer and Star Upper's friend) * Tailgate (Beast Wars) - (Kestrel-transforming warrior) * Windblade (BW) - (Fembot cardinal samurai) * Longarm (Beast Wars) - (Builder and Longrack's friend) * Tap-Out (Beast Wars) - (Polar Operative and Break's friend) * Skyhammer (Beast Wars) - (Dodo-transforming Judge) * Superion - (an Eagle combiner) ** Silverbolt (BW) - (Leader of the Eaglebots) ** Air Raid (BW) - (Aviator) ** Fireflight (BW) - (Aviator) ** Skydive (BW) - (Aerial combat specialist) ** Slingshot (BW) - (Aviator) * Defensor - (Dalmatian-spotted wolf hybrid combiner) ** Hot Spot (BW) - (Maximal firefighter) ** Streetwise (BW) - (Maximal security) ** Groove (BW) - (Maximal Officer) ** First Aid (BW) - (Maximal Medic) ** Blades (BW) - (Maximal firefighter) * Computron - (Prehistoric animal combiner) ** Scattershot (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Palaeochiropteryx aeronaut) ** Nosecone (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic drill-horned Woolly Rhinoceros digger) ** Lightspeed (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Gomphothere speedster) ** Afterburner (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Hagerman horse racer) ** Strafe (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Icaronycteris flyer) *Victorion (BW) - (Muscular Male combiner) **Pyra Magna (BW) - (Leader of pop band The Torchbearers) **Dustup (BW) - (Bassist of pop band The Torchbearers) **Rust Dust (BW) - (Keyboarder of pop band The Torchbearers) **Stormclash (BW) - (Guitarist of pop band The Torchbearers) **Skyburst (BW) - (Drummer of pop band The Torchbearers) **Jumpstream (BW) - (Saxophonist of pop band The Torchbearers) *Landcross (BW) - (Devastator's combiner rival) **Wing (BW) - (Eagle-transformer component of Wingwaver) **Waver (BW) - (Shark-transformer component of Wingwaver) **Dash (BW) - (Panther-transformer component of Dashtacker) **Tacker (BW) - (Armadillo-Transformer component of Dashtacker) **Mach (BW) -(Horse-Transformer component of Machtackle) **Tackle (BW) - (Bull-Transformer component of Machtackle) *Thunderclash (BW) - (Optimus Primal's brother) *Kup (BW) - (Donkey-Transformer smoking a cigar) *Override of Cygnus and Overdrive of Taurus - (Sister-brother team) *Chase (BW) - (Heroic chinchilla warrior) *Drumstix - (Red-color schemed chipmunk-transformer drummer) *Gaituar - (Green-color schemed chipmunk-transformer guitarist) *Vocarl - (Blue-color schemed chipmunk-transformer leader) *Crosscut (Beast Wars) - (American Bulldog-transformer soldier) *Salvage (Beast Wars) - (2007 Movie-color schemed Mongoose-transformer Medic) *Searchlight (BW) - (G1-color schemed groundhog-transformer who has a yellow visor) *Hubcap (Beast Wars) - (G1-color schemed Mink-transformer warrior) *Rollbar (Maximal) - (G1-color schemed Mallard Duck-Transformer warrior) *Blazemaster (Beast Wars) - (G1-color schemed Mandrill-Transformer warrior) *Gasmask - (Caracara-Transformer who wears a gasmask) *Big Daddy (Beast Wars) - (2007-color schemed Mako Shark-Transformer Underwater Warrior) *Ostreach - (Ostrich-Transformer Soldier with two guns) *Breakaway (Beast Wars) - (ROTF-color schemed Transmetal Hawk-Transformer Aerial Warrior) *Nightbeat (Beast Wars) - (G1-color schemed Transmetal 2 Owl Prowl's favorite Disco Jockey) *Ironworks (Maximal) - (G1-color schemed Transmetel Wolf-Transformer) *Pointblank (BW) - (Heroic Opossum-Transformer bandit who works for Rodimus Primal) *Team Bullet Snake - (Three Snake-Transformers who combine into Rail Racer) **Railspike (BW) **Midnight Express (BW) **Rapid Run (BW) *Squeaks (BW) - (Jackal-transformer who is based on TLK Sqweeks) *Wreck-Gar (BW) - (Clownfish-transformer who is a Junkion) *Fixit (BW) - (Maximal pitbull dog-transformer who is Optimus Primal's most favored soldier) *Side Burn (BW) - (Second-to-last creation of Alpha Trion) *Clubby - (Youngest Maximal ever recorded, aged just 4 and wielding a club) *Mainframe (BW) - (Lobster-transformer who owns a Mainframe Entertainment shirt) *Stungun (BW) - (Bat-transformer soldier) *Sky High (BW) - (A Fuzor who teaches future Maximals how to fight) *Wide Load (BW) - (Barricade's former partner turned enemy) *Spearmouse - (A mouse-transformer who wields a spear and a transparent shield) *Tridentos - (A seahorse-transformer who wields a trident and a shield) *Sparkplug (BW) - (Aardvark-transformer who works for Ultra Mammoth) *Grandus (BW) - (The one who witnessed Banshea's death at Terrorsaur's hands) *Doublecross (BW) - (Anglerfish-transformer who fights for Rodimus Primal) *Twinferno (BW) - (Doublecross's brother) *Blowhard - (Pufferfish-transformer guardian of Ultra Mammoth) *Checkpoint (BW) - (Brother of Prowl and Prowl II) *R.E.V. (BW) - (Sentry of the Skies) *W.A.R.S. (BW) - (Ibex warrior who knows the long history of the Maximal-Predacon war) *Getaway (Maximal) - (Pangolin-transformer who joins the Maximals) *Heatwave (Maximal) - (Dalmatian-transformer firebot) *Geronimo - (Beaver-transformer soldier who wields two guns) *Quickshadow (BW) - (Snow Leopard-transformer leader of Team Quickshadow) *Ricochet (BW) - (Platypus-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Nautica (BW) - (Whale Shark-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Volks (BW) - (Rabbit-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Proxima - (Killer Whale-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Furao (BW) - (Ferret-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *High Tide (BW) - (Plesiosaurus-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Emulator - (Emu-transformer Ostreach's friend) *Leader-1 (BW) - (Leader of the Crossover League MaxJustice) *Captain Iacon - (A Maximal who has Autobot Symbols) *Sailor Cybertron - (Defender of Cybertron) *He-Dog - (Defender of Eternia) *She-Eagle - (Defender of Etheria) *Stridex - (Member of the Striders) *Perrydot - (Defender of New Danville) *Marshall Beaverstar - (Defender of New Texas) *Pikash (Defender of the Pokemon World) *Kidounyan - (Defender of Yo-Kai Land) *DigiForce Street Zord Project - (Defenders of the Digital World and protectors of the Infinity Stones) *Street Rangers - (Five color-coded heroes from Heaven Grove city) *CartoonVictory Sector 6 - (Defenders of Acmetropolis) *Flash (BW) - (Defender of Mongo) *Alpacallama and Llamalpalca - (Plumbers of MaxJustice) *The Xanthian Crew - (Explorers of space) *The X-Maximals - (Maximal X's friends) *The Vale Heroes - (Defenders of Weyard) *Fastlane and Cloudraker (BW) - (Twins) *Outback (BW) - (Last cat-transforming survivor of Krypton) *Woodforest and Woodtree (Defenders of the Twin Planets Romulus and Remus) *Klonus (Came from the destroyed planet of Lithone, a planet of backpack-transformers until Unicron destroyed Lithone) *Dai Atlas (BW) - (Defender of Arrakis) *Sentinel Primal - (Tick-transformer teacher of Optimus Primal) *Vector Primal - (Eagle-transformer who chased Sideways into the Beast Wars universe; is from the planet Volula) *The Last Maximal - (Last-ever Maximal built by Alpha Trion) *Maxitroopers - (Maximal footsoldiers) Maximal City-bot * Metroplex (BW) (Giant Maximal city) * Fortress Maximus (BW) (Titanic Maximal City) Toy Line Maximals *Ultra Mammoth (Leader of the Wreckers) *Arcee (BW) - (Valkyrie) *Armordillo - (Desert Combat) * B'Boom - (Guerrilla Warfare) * Bonecrusher - (Infantry) * Claw Jaw - (Underwater Attack) * Cybershark - (Tracker) * Grimlock - (Attack Trooper) * Grizzly-1 - (Warrior) * K-9 - (Security Officer) * Magnaboss - (Combiner; separates into Maximal Elders) ** Prowl - (Maximal Elder) ** Ironhide - (Maximal Elder) ** Silverbolt (Magnaboss) - (Maximal Elder) * Packrat (Thief) * Polar Claw - (Infantry Commander) * Razorbeast - (Infantry) * Snarl - (Covert Attack) * Wolfang - (Infantry) Mutants * Icebird - (Mutant Commander) * Poison Bite - (Special Operations) * Razor Claw - (Warrior) * Soundwave - (Warrior) Fuzors * Air Hammer - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Bantor - (Jungle Warrior) * Noctorro - (Melee Combat) * Torca - (Infantry General) Transmetals 2 * Jawbreaker - (Close Combat Specialist) * Night Glider - (Intelligence Officer) * Optimus Minor - (Infiltration) * Prowl II - (Military Strategist) * Ramulus - (Scout) * Sonar - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Stinkbomb - (Psychological Warfare) Beast Wars II Maximals * Lio Convoy - (Supreme Commander) * Apache - (Sub-Commander) * Bighorn - (Shock Trooper) * Tasmanian Kid - (Diversionary Tactician) * Diver - (Field Defense) * Scuba - (Marine Operations) * Ikard - (Space Reconnaissance) * Magnaboss (Beast Wars II) - (Combiner; separates into Magnaboss Squad) * Lio Junior - (Warrior) * Santon - (Medic) * Skywarp - (Aerial Instructor) Insectrons * Bigmos - (Leader) * Tonbot - (Secret Operations) * Mantis - (Frontline Combat) * Powerhug - (Martial Arts Master) * Drill Nuts - (Underground Engineer) * Scissor Boy - (Strategist) Jointrons * Tripledacus - (Combiner; separates into Jointron Bros.) * DJ - (Sonic Operative) * Motorarm - (Warrior) * Gimlet - (Polar Operative) Beast Wars Neo Maximals * Big Convoy - (Commander) * Longrack - (Sub-Commander) * Cohrada - (Ground Assault) * Stampy - (Reconnaissance) * Break - (Polar Operative) * Heinrad - (Dimensional Warrior) * Mach Kick - (Courier) * Rockbuster - (Guerrilla Fighter) * Randy - (Stormtrooper) * Sharp Edge - (Deep Sea Assault) * Bump - (Scientist) * Survive - (Military Strategist) * Star Upper - (Boxer) Gallery Beast Wars: Transformers Beast_Wars_Optimal_Optimus_Primal.jpg|Optimal Optimus Primal Beast_Wars_Ultra_Mammoth.jpg|Ultra Mammoth Beast_Wars_TM2_Cheetor.jpg|Cheetor Beast_Wars_Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot Beast_Wars_Rhinox.jpg|Rhinox Beast_Wars_TM_Rattrap.jpg|Rattrap Beast_Wars_TM_Packrat.jpg|Packrat Beast_Wars_Armordillo.jpg|Armordillo Beast_Wars_B'Boom.jpg|B'Boom Beast_Wars_Bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher Beast_Wars_Claw_Jaw.jpg|Claw Jaw Beast_Wars_TM2_Cybershark.jpg|Cybershark Beast_Wars_Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock Beast_Wars_Snarl.jpg|Snarl Beast_Wars_Grizzly-1.jpg|Grizzly-1 Beast_Wars_Polar_Claw.jpg|Polar Claw Beast_Wars_Survive.jpg|Survive Beast_Wars_K-9.jpg|K-9 Beast_Wars_Prowl.jpg|Prowl Beast_Wars_Magnaboss_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt Beast_Wars_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide Beast_Wars_Razorbeast.jpg|Razorbeast Beast_Wars_Wolfang.jpg|Wolfang Beast_Wars_Air_Hammer.jpg|Air Hammer Beast_Wars_Bantor.jpg|Bantor Beast_Wars_Noctorro.jpg|Noctorro Beast_Wars_Torca.jpg|Torca Beast_Wars_Jawbreaker.jpg|Jawbreaker Beast_Wars_Night_Glider.jpg|Night Glider Beast_Wars_Optimus_Minor.jpg|Optimus Minor Beast_Wars_Prowl_II.jpg|Prowl II Beast_Wars_Ramulus.jpg|Ramulus Beast_Wars_Sonar.jpg|Sonar Beast_Wars_Stinkbomb.jpg|Stinkbomb Beast_Wars_TM2_Spittor.jpg|Spittor (defected) Beast_Wars_Depth_Charge.jpg|Depth Charge Beast_Wars_Blackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia Beast_Wars_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt Beast_Wars_Tigerhawk.jpg|Tigerhawk Beast_Wars_Longrack.jpg|Longrack Beast_Wars_Mach_Kick.jpg|Mach Kick Beast_Wars_Cohrada.jpg|Cohrada Beast_Wars_Stampy.jpg|Stampy Beast_Wars_Break.jpg|Break Beast_Wars_Heinrad.jpg|Heinrad Beast_Wars_Tigatron.jpg|Tigatron Beast_Wars_Airazor.jpg|Airazor Ring-tailed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG.jpg|Maxitroopers Ring-tailed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Ring tailed lemur Maxitrooper black-and-white_ruffed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Black and white ruffed lemur Maxitrooper BW Milne Edwards' sifaka Maxitroopers.JPG|Milne Edwards' Sifaka Maxitrooper BW Coquerel's sifaka Maxitroopers.JPG|Coquerel's sifaka Maxitrooper BW Golden-crowned sifaka Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden-cronwned sifaka Maxitrooper BW Perrier's-sifaka Maxitroopers.jpg|Perrier's-sifaka Maxitrooper BW Silk-Sifaka Maxitrooper.JPG|Silky Sifaka Maxitrooper BW Verreaux's-Sifaka Maxitrooper.jpg|Verreaux's Sifaka Maxitrooper red_ruffed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Red ruffed lemur Maxitrooper Von_der_Decken's_sifaka_Maxitrooper.JPG|Von der Decken's sifaka Maxitrooper Diademed_sifaka_Maxitrooper.JPG|Diademed sifaka Maxitrooper IndriMaxitrooper.JPG|Indri Maxitrooper Eastern_Woolly_Lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Eastern Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper WesternWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Western Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper SouthernWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Southern Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Moore'sWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Moore's Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper BemarahaWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Bemaraha Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Peyrieras'WoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Peyrieras' Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper SambiranoWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sambirano Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Ramanantsoavana'sWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Ramanantsoavana's Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper BetsileoWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Betsileo Woolly Lemur Aye-AyeMaxitrooper.JPG|Aye-Aye Lemur Maxitrooper in robot mode MouseLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mouse Lemur Maxitrooper in robot mode Sahamalazasportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sahamalaza sportive lemur Maxitrooper AEECL'ssportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|AEECL's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Jamessportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|James' sportive lemur Maxitrooper Hubbard's_sportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Hubbard's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Holland'ssportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Holland's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Gray-backedsportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray-backed sportive lemur Maxitrooper Grewcock'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Grewcock's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Fleurete'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Fleurete's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Otto'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Otto's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Mittermeier'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mittermeier's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Northernsportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern sportive lemur Maxitrooper Commonbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Common brown lemur Maxitrooper Sanford'sbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sanford's brown lemur Maxitrooper White-headedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|White-headed lemur Maxitrooper RedlemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Red lemur Maxitrooper Red-frontedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Red-fronted lemur Maxitrooper Collaredbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Collared brown lemur Maxitrooper Gray-headedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray-headed lemur Maxitrooper BlacklemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Black lemur Maxitrooper Blue-eyedblack_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Blue-eyed black lemur Maxitrooper Crownedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Crowned lemur Maxitrooper Red-bellied_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Red-bellied lemur Maxitrooper Mongooselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mongoose lemur Maxitrooper LacAlaotrabamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lac Alaotra bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Southernlesserbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Southern lesser bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Westernlesserbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Western lesser bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Greaterbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Greater bamboo lemur Maxitrooper GoldenBamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden Bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Beanamalaobamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Beanamalao bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Hairy-eareddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Hairy-eared dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Furry-eareddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Furry-eared dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Lavasoadwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lavasoa dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Greaterdwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Greater dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Fat-taileddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Fat-tailed dwarf lemur Maxitrooper. Lesseriron-graydwarf_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lesser iron-gray dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Sibree'sdwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sibree's dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Arnhold'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Arnhold's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MadameBerthe'smouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madame Berthe's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Bongolavamouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Bongolava mouse lemur Maxitrooper Danfoss'mouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Danfoss' mouse lemur Maxitrooper Gerp'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gerp's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Reddish-graymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Reddish-gray mouse lemur Maxitrooper Jolly'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Jolly's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Goodman'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Goodman's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MacArthur'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|MacArthur's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Marohitamouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Marohita mouse lemur Maxitrooper Claire'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Claire's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MargotMarsh'smouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Margot Marsh's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Mittermeier'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mittermeier's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Graymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray mouse lemur Maxitrooper Pygmymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pygmy mouse lemur Maxitrooper Golden-brownmouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden-brown mouse lemur Maxitrooper Brownmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Brown mouse lemur Maxitrooper Sambiranomouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sambirano mouse lemur Maxitrooper Simmons'mouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Simmons' mouse lemur Maxitrooper Anosymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Anosy mouse lemur Maxitrooper Northernrufousmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern rufous mouse lemur Maxitrooper Coquerel'sgiantmouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Coquerel's giant mouse lemur Maxitrooper Northerngiantmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern giant mouse lemur Maxitrooper AmberMountainfork-marked_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Amber Mountain fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Masoalafork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Masoala fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Palefork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pale fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Pariente'sfork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pariente's fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Bluewildebeest_Maxitrooper.JPG|Blue Wildebeest Maxitrooper Blackwildebeest_Maxitrooper.JPG|Black Wildebeest Maxitrooper Madagascanfisheagle_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan fish eagle Maxitrooper. MalagasyHarrier_Maxitrooper.JPG|Malagasy harrier Maxitrooper Frances'ssparrowhawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Frances's sparrowhawk Maxitrooper Madagascanserpenteagle_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan Serpent eagle Maxitrooper Madagascansparrowhawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan sparrowhawk Maxitrooper Henst'sgoshawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Henst's goshawk Maxitrooper Madagascanharrier-hawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan harrier-hawk Maxitrooper Yellow-billedkite_Maxitrooper.JPG|Yellow-billed kite Maxitrooper BatHawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Bat Hawk Maxitrooper Black-shoulderedKiteMaxitrooper.JPG|Black-shouldered Kite Maxitrooper Madagascarcuckoo-hawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascar cuckoo-hawk Maxitrooper. MadagascarBuzzardMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascar buzzard Maxitrooper RockhopperPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Rockhopper Penguin Maxitrooper Adéliepenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Adélie penguin Maxitrooper ChinstrapPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Chinstrap Penguin Maxitrooper KingPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|King Penguin Maxitrooper AfricanPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|African Penguin Maxitrooper GentooPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gentoo Penguin Maxitrooper Giant_Oceanic_Manta_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Giant oceanic manta ray Maxitrooper Devil_Fish_Maxitrooper.JPG|Devil Fish Maxitrooper Common_eagle_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Common eagle ray Maxitrooper Spotted_eagle_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Spotted eagle ray Maxitrooper Cownose_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Cownose ray Maxitrooper Bull_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Bull ray Maxitrooper Beast Machines: Transformers Bm-Optimus_Primal_beast_mode.jpg|Optimus Primal Bm-Rhinox.jpg|Rhinox Bm-Cheetor.JPG|Cheetor Bm-Rattrap.JPG|Rattrap BM_Botanica.jpg|Botanica Bm-Nightscream.JPG|Nightscream Bm-Blackarachnia.JPG|Blackarachnia Bm-Silverbolt.JPG|Silverbolt Category:Maximals Category:Groups Category:Group